The Forgotten
by Keltic Cat
Summary: Dumbledore will do ANYTHING to win the war that is coming. But when it looks like his tool is about to break and the support he had hoped for is nowhere to be found, he devises a plan that shows his real colors. A NaNoWriMo Fic
1. Hidden Lands and Dumbledore's Plot

**A/N:** This is my NaNoWriMo work so I'm updating as I get at least two chapters ahead. Let me know what you think. It may move a bit fast but that's how I write apparently. I'm trying to fix that. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the concepts and things you do not recognize. Anything else is JK Rowling's or someone else.

**Synopsis:** Dumbledore will do ANYTHING to win the war that is coming. But when it looks like his tool is about to break and the support he had hoped for is nowhere to be found, he devises a plan that shows his real colors. The question is, how far deep does one man's obsession go? And how much will one mistake cost him?

_Chapter One_

_Hidden Lands and Dumbledore's Plot_

Albus Dumbledore rubbed his temples in frustration as he went over all the well laid plans he had made since Trelawney had made that prophecy so long ago. The death of Cedric Diggory, while terrible in itself, was really hurting him at the moment when it came to his tool. Dumbledore's said tool in all of this, one young Harry Potter, had taken the boy's death extremely hard and was now severely depressed as he blamed himself for making the boy take the trophy turned portkey with him. Yes, Albus had been attempting to get the boy to want to save everyone, thus making him the sacrifice he needed, but if he got this bad after one death there would be no way for the boy to make it through the upcoming war without committing suicide! And that would completely destroy what he was trying to do for the Greater Good.

And another worrying thing, somehow even after just making a new body for himself, Voldemort had already started quietly amassing an army while keeping his return away from the Ministry, which made Albus's attempts at getting them to believe him harder. Dumbledore knew it was so the monster could build up power but Snape couldn't get himself close enough or trusted enough to find out more. All he found out was he had sent ambassadors all over the world and was calling the darkest of souls to his side. With Voldemort building power like he was, Dumbledore was scrambling to find people who would believe and join his cause. He had already sent individuals to the creatures of their hidden world but so far he had no luck getting one of them to agree to come to their aid. They were too skeptical of his half hearted promises.

"What am I going to do Fawkes?" the old man finally asked the nearby fire bird. "We need an army that will come to our aid should it come to that. Tom's forces will continue to grow larger and stronger while ours remain small and weak."

Fawkes just sang a quick soothing song to the man so he could calm down. Dumbledore sent his faithful companion a sad smile when he suddenly remembered something he had read long ago that may be able to aid them now. Jumping from his comfortable chair behind his desk, the old man raced for his personal library in his quarters (the man was rather quick for his old age surprisingly). Once reaching the old oak book cases he scanned the titles until he found the book that he was looking for.

A well learned scholar decided some hundreds of years ago decided to travel the world when the city he had lived in held nothing more for him to learn. Thus, he traveled across the seas and countries, learning from each culture as he could before continuing his journey. It was in these travels he came across amazing lands, untouched by time and hidden by magic. It was in one of these "Hidden Lands" he had called them, he found there were thousands around the world. Though each place had their own "Lord" they were all ruled by their King who lived in the desert/sea lands called Allamut. The place he had found was called Jabuda, the lands of snow and mountains. The scholar had gotten detailed directions to get to this hidden land and how to get in and the long amazing history of such a place. There were only two copies of this book in existence.

"This is the answer we needed Fawkes!" he declared as he stepped back into the office and showered Fawkes the book to the bird in glee before poring over its text. "With this great kingdom's aid we will most certainly be able to win the war!"

In his great moment of joy he never noticed the fire bird give the book a worried look and flame away. Dumbledore had plots to make and this time he would succeed! He would create a better and perfect world for everyone and his tools were going to keep him famous!

**The Forgotten**

As Dumbledore began his plotting, a meeting of great magical influence was about to take place somewhere only those gathered knew of. Five hooded beings stood behind five of six waist high pillars in a circle around with different colored stones embedded in the tops and each gave of their own glow. The stones provided the only light in this area giving it an eerie atmosphere. Finally the individual standing behind the onyx pillar broke the silence. "Godric is late," the deep baritone rumbled, his tone worried for his missing companion. "What could be keeping him?"

"Peace Myrdin," the tall woman before the blue stoned pillar sighed and rubbed her temples, dreading another one of the man's sulks or temper tantrums. "The old man must have come up with something new, or changed something once more. Thus, his odd delay."

Myrdin huffed and crossed his arms irritably. "It's not as if I was planning to blast open the doors to save him in some elaborate rescue mission," he muttered sullenly, almost as if the woman had stepped on his favorite toy.

The man standing behind the green stone sneered, the glow oddly reflecting off his teeth. "You are most like him Myrdin. Brash and hot headed. And do not try to deny it Rowena," he snapped when the woman behind the blue stone took a stance to protest.

The individual before the yellow stone shook her head wearily, "Peace to you as well Salazar," the woman scolded before turning to finial person there "Ria? What do you think?"

Before the woman standing behind the white stone could answer a new individual appeared. "We have a problem and yes Helga I'm fine," the new man informed them as he appeared behind the red stone and ignored the other woman's concerned look from behind the yellow stone. "Dumbledore had found a book that will lead him to the Sacred Lands. One of two apparently."

The men and woman around him swore in several languages at that. "How in Creation's name did he find such a book and why was it even created?" Rowena demanded. "What do we need to do to keep the Sacred Lands safe? They pulled away millennia ago for a reason! Dumbledore's going there could destroy everything they stand to protect!"

Godric shook his head slowly. "I don't know. Dumbledore will do anything to win the war he's about to create. He will end up destroying everything on the path that he is on. Including the Sacred and Hidden Lands."

The six fell silent as they mulled over their choices. "Prophecies," Ria finally spoke up with a deep unwilling sigh. She hated the Fates with a passion but it seemed that this was their doing and there was no way they could stop it now. "There is as a prophecy that will unite the Sacred Lands and bring our heir to light once more when darkness is at its strongest and hidden within light, the Sacred Lands and the hidden worlds will once more combine along with what are today considered normal. Things once thought lost will be found once more through two very special royals."

Myrdin's cloaked face turned toward his sister's and you could see his deep frown. "Do you remember this Prophecy sister?" he asked gently.

Ria nodded slowly and closed her eyes to remember better. "_Hidden once, forgotten all, now once more answers Magic's call. One marked by lightning, other marked by Blood's stone, neither can do this task alone. Together will lands unite, under Royal's blood and might. Hidden darkness shall attempt their fall, but with faith they will defeat all. Hidden once, forgotten all, hidden no longer and ruled by Magic's call,_" Ria recited and slowly opened her eyes to look at the group once more.

"So we need to send this prophesy to the Seer in Allamut," Helga sighed. "Rowena can you do it?"

Rowena nodded and her stone began to glow as she focused her power and sent the information to the woman she was looking for. "I just hope this works," Myrdin sighed as he watched the woman work. "If this doesn't work we are in a lot of trouble."

Godric chuckled slightly at that. "You forget, the Princess of Allamut in the city of Corona is very pig headed almost to a fault with Rowena's mind. And that our own heir, once he is freed from all those spells Bumblebee cast on him will be just as bad."

"That will be interesting to see," Salazar drawled with a deep smirk as his mind came up with the scenarios. "Who knows what dynamics those two can come up with. My only fear is her disorder. If she cannot find a way to meld her masks she will be in great danger. The same can be said of the boy. He already teeters on the edge of a blade."

Everyone but Godric and Rowena nodded as Godric made sure Rowena was fine as she finished sending what she needed too. "I need to get back to the old man," he sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. "Dumbledore get's suspicious if I don't come back after a certain amount of time. He thinks I'm just out for a fly when I disappear. Appearances with this man are starting to get hard to hold. But I'll do my best to look after the boy and girl once they arrive at Hogwarts."

Myrdin put a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. "Once the Heir of Merlin is revealed once more, we will be able to show ourselves." Godric nodded and his form shifted into that of a phoenix and flamed away. "We should also depart. This must be kept hidden from all." The four others nodded and slowly shifted into various animal forms and slowly vanished from the area. As each individual vanished, the stones that represented them dimmed until there was nothing else in the room area, as it fell into darkness.

**A/N: **What do you think? Read and Review please!


	2. Princess of the Sands

**A/N: **New Chapters! Love them! And loving the reviews so far! So it's time for new people to get introduced, and these ones I own, the new ones anyway. Have fun!

_Chapter Two_

_Princess of the Sands_

"Lady Kaila! Lady Kaila!" a multitude of young voices cried as a group of children raced for the washing area near the river. It was there a group of woman between the ages of fifteen and fifty were gathered to do the family's wash. The children's target, a tall fifteen year old young woman in long silk pants that were tight at the ankle, sandals, and a cropped belly top while her long black hair was held back by several gold ties, looked up with her sparkling green eyes curious though she never stopped her scrubbing.

"It looks like they want lessons again," the girl's mother chuckled, wringing out her husband's shirt. This woman was extremely fair skinned, standing out amongst the tanned, dark, and olive skins of the other woman, though she wore the desert garb they all were in well even though she had been from fairer weather places, the warmer climate suited her well. With fire red hair and the same jade green eyes as her daughter she was unique amongst her people, like most who were offered to come into the lands.

Kaila smiled up at her mother as she carefully washed the sheets. "It looks that way," the young woman agreed before raising her voice so the children could find her. "Yes little ones?"

Spotting the raven haired girl the twelve children headed to the riverside closest her. "Lady Kaila, can you teach us new weavings?" one of the girls begged all of their eyes pleading.

Kaila chuckled as she pulled the clean sheets out of the water and handed them to her mother to so they could get wrung and hug up to dry. "You must ask my mother as I had promised to aid with the wash today," she informed the children as she pulled more things into the water to be cleaned.

Instantly the children turned begging eyes to the young woman's smiling mother.  
>"Will you give us your blessing Queen Lillian?" they begged as one, adding a cute look just too top things off.<p>

Lillian laughed softly at the begging looks and the cute one their spokes person was trying. If it hadn't have been for her own daughter using that look years ago she would have done anything the child asked. As it was, she was pleased to give her blessing on this one. "I give you the blessing you need children," she replied. "But she still must aid me."

"Well then I will teach a weaving to dry ones things," she replied with a smile. "It is also good to dry one's self after a storm." The children agreed and settled around the sands. "Very well, the first symbol is _humidum_," Kaila pronounced the word slowly and carefully as she used a nearby stick write the symbol into the sand. The children watched closely before imitating what she drew while pronouncing the word. Kaila carefully and patiently corrected mispronunciations and helped fix a few symbols. Once they got it right Kaila rubbed the symbols out of the sand to diffuse any power the children might have accidently poured into the symbol so that nothing could come of their attempts before continuing with the next symbol. "The next is _sicco_," she informed them as she slowly made the new mark. The process of learning for the young children was repeated until Kaila was satisfied they knew the two symbols well. "Finally the weaving is finished with the standard _omi_. Allow me to demonstrate." After wading out of the water and looking to Lillian for approval, which she quickly received, she turned to the hanging clothes and sheets. Kaila focused on the power in her and the two symbols appeared before her. "_Himidum sicco omi_," she recited softly as her fingers glowed softly to conduct the power needed. The children watched in awe and fascination as the things hanging to dry were instantly as the power flowed through the symbols.

"That is so amazing Lady Kaila!" the children cried as they clapped and cheered as well. "Teach us another?" one begged with the puppy dog eyes she had perfected on her older brother.

"Once you have mastered this new weaving," Kaila informed them, ignoring the girl's begging eyes as she was completely immune. Those kinds of eyes only worked after the first twenty time and this made forty. "Don't some of you have lessons you need to get to?" she asked with a sly grin, her emerald eyed gaining a slightly sneaky glint. The children checked the sun to figure out the time and realizing they were going to be late they raced off. Kaila laughed as she continued to wash what her mother handed her and her eyes slid back to their normal green.

"They are always so eater," one of the woman laughed as she wrung out a shirt. "And you teach them so patiently!"

"Of course," Kaila replied with a charming smile. "They may one day become Master weavers and strong warriors of our guard once they are grown!"

The woman nodded in agreement at the young woman's statement. "With your additional teachings Princess they will truly be unstoppable once you take the thrown after your father."

"Something I hope does not happen soon," Kaila sighed but nodded her agreement before drawing on her power. "Please allow me to aid you in the finishing drying. _Humidum sicco toha_!" Her hands glowed brighter with the power she was channeling and in seconds everything hanging was dry so the women could fold up everything they had left and packed it for the travel back to their homes. Kaila shook out her now dry pant legs out of habit and slipped her hair veil back on with well practiced moves. As the attacked face veil gently fell over her nose and mouth, a man in Arabian soldiers clothing raced at full speed to slide to a stop before her. His red hair was matted down with sweat from his run and his deep brown eyes were frantic as he pulled to a stop and a bow, his tanned skin glistening with sweat.

"Princess Kaila!" the man panted as he tried to catch his breath. One he was sure he could talk without trying breath between each word he informed her, "The King has summoned you! He says it is of great important!"

Kaila straightened to her full six foot height and quickly changed from her sandals into the boots the man had brought with him. "What has happed Suli?" she demanded automatically slipping into a mask suited for her station and her eyes turned a deep cold, emerald.

"My Lady, a strange man has appeared at our Southern Border and is demanding and audience with your father, the King," Suli reported as he dropped to one knee. "The warriors are being summoned and are gathering now. You father wishes you to ride with them and be his voice."

"The Elite are staying behind with Uncle Sinjus?" Kaila inquired quickly as she finished lacing up her boots. When Suli nodded she sighed in relief. It meant her mother and family would be safe should something happen while the warriors were gone. Not even the Murgu would be stupid enough to attack the city with the Elite left behind. "Suli, remain with Queen Lillian until she and the other servants return to the palace. Keep her safe at all costs."

As Kaila took off running Suli called, "Your saddle and packs are all ready. Your Lady-In-Waiting is there waiting for you in the stables!" Kaila's only form of acknowledgement was to increase her speed until she was racing through the streets. Finally she reached the palace stables where she met her Lady-in-Waiting, who was in similar but simpler clothing as hers.

"Change, quickly," the tanned blond insisted pushing clothes into the princess's arms and pulling up a sheet to keep her modest, her sharp blue eyes making sure no man dared to try and have a peek at her princess. "I had Suli bring all your weapons and Madam Seer packed your bags and asks that you bring your pets." Kaila paused as she was shedding her princess garb for her ridding and combat gear. "Yes Madam Seer," the girl, Taim sighed as she continued to help her princess change. "She said it was necessary and that 'The White shall be Black, Black shall be lost, and the lost royals will find the true light."

"Lovely, a prophesy," Kaila sighed, her eyes now a weary. "Is the written script in my bags?" Taim nodded as she folded the discarded clothing. Kaila slipped thin daggers into her boots as a smaller one was hid in the small of her back. Her long sword strapped to her side and she hid a pouch of throwing knives in her pack. Once that was done Kaila let out a sharp high pitched whistle. That particular whistle summoned a sand colored pup about the size of a fox to her side so Kaila could pick her up and put her in her special pack for her saddle bags. Turning to Taim she hugged her childhood friend. "Thank you Taim. May the gods bless you."

"And may they guard you always," Taim whispered into the princess's raven hair. As they parted King Jekaba and the others summoned flooded into the stables to tend to their own mounts and things. "Go," Taim pulled back to smile at her friend and gently pushed Kaila towards her horse before finishing gathering the princess's things and heading for her friends room. As she left, Taim let out a small prayer that she hoped would keep her lifelong friend safe.

Kaila needed no further urging to head for her beautiful red/brown Arabian stallion and began to saddle him. The aristocratic horse was her people's pride and joy for he was the fastest horse they had ever bred. But, with his amazing speed came a nasty temperament. Named Maa'et, meaning truth, it was said that no man would ever be able to ride him and would fight his owners daily.

When an accident seemed like it would make him lame, his owners were both pleased as he would be easier to handle and saddened as they would have to kill him as he would no longer be able to run. As they were about to follow through with their actions Kaila came upon them and stopped them from killing such an amazing creature. Because she took great care of him, and was much kinder to him than the ones who raised him she was the only one who could ride or even touch Maa'et. Though she had gotten him better at letting stable hands take care of him.

"Are you ready daughter?" Jekaba asked from the stall opening, his own Arabian horse ready by his side. Jekaba was a tall man, nearly six foot seven with the same raven hair as his daughters, grown to his shoulders and pulled back to keep it from getting in his hazel eyes during combat. Kaila also got her lithe form from the man as their family naturally maintained muscle compact which made them twice as deadly as an assailant would underestimate them for the "weak look" they had.

Kaila shot her father a smile, her white teeth showing against her tanned skin like her father's in her excitement and her eyes showed her bloodlust and longing for battle. "Yes, Maa'et is all saddled up and Upe is in her carrier," she replied taking up the reigns. "Shall we?" Leading Maa'et out into the open the two royals mounted up. King Jekaba mounted up as well and they rode out into the parade grounds where the troops waited.

"We ride for the Southern Pass, through the Pillars of Baguhin," King Jekaba informed all gathered. "If this individual so desires a meeting with the royals then he shall have it."

The warriors fathered let out a roar of approval and Jekaba and Kaila turned their horses into the direction they needed to go before gently nudging their horses into an easy walk. The Pillars would take them within an hour easy ride to the pass where the stranger was meeting, though the Pillars on their side would take a two hour ride outside of the city, as a safety protocol. It would not do if their enemies figured out how to access the Pillars and used them to destroy the capital.

Finally Kaila spoke up. "Who is this stranger father?" Kaila asked as their troops filed in behind them. "What does he want?"

"The weaver there said the individual is an old man with long white hair and beard and appeared to be a weaver and a powerful one at that," Jekaba informed his only daughter as he processed the information he had received from the weaver's network of information. "He is demanding an audience with the royals of our lands though he will not give his name or a reason."

"Strange," Kaila muttered as she and another weaver activated the Pillars and the troops rode through before Kaila and her fellow weaver let the power drift away. "How did he find our lands anyway? Other than ones like mother who were brought here and the traveler hundreds of years ago in Jabuda no one has ever found our lands since the time weavers of wood decided to hide from the others and our people separated because of their arrogance and ignorance."

"I do not know," Jekaba sighed. "Perhaps the traveler wrote of how he came upon Jabuda and how to find our lands as the Lord of Jabuda loved to tell a good story greatly at that time."

Kaila swore at her ancestors folly and with a loud call, the army upped their speed till they were at a decent run. All too soon they came to the Southern Boarder and Jekaba stopped them a bit back to display the power, but not let the man see who all was there. "What are your plans father?" Kaila asked as the army fell into place.

Jekaba thought it over for a moment then came to a decision. "I wish you to be my voice to this man," he informed his daughter and watched as her princess mask fell into place at that. "Take four warriors with you and let the weaver at the pass establish the connection so I may see and hear this old man."

Kaila nodded in agreement and brought in another weaver to set up the receiving vision tapestry while quietly sending the order to the weaver holding off the old man. Kaila handpicked her men, adding another weaver as a precaution, and they quickly road to the edge of their lands where this stranger was waiting. And what a strange man he was. As the weaver had reported he was an old man with long white hair and beard and he wore brightly colored robes that were nearly revolting to look at with twinkling blue eyes that seemed to look at you over his half moon glasses. Once Kaila silently confirmed with the weaver that the connection was set she started to speak.

"Who are you and why do you try to enter these lands?" she demanded, her usually gentle voice having a definite bark behind it as her eyes were once more cold and calculating of this stranger and possible threat to her people.

"To whom am I addressing?" the old man asked almost arrogantly as he let some of his power loose to intimidate those before him.

Kaila let one of her soldiers draw his sword at the insult she knew the man just gave, but was unaware of himself. "You address Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Kaila of Allamut," the man growled brandishing the weapon threateningly. "You dare insult her again and I will have your head."

Kaila raised a hand to stop the angry man and sent him a look that made him sheath the weapon. "Peace to you soldier, he is a stranger and thus does not know better. Now, please answer. To whom am I addressing?"

The man seemed startled that the princess would be the one having an audience with him and bowed as proprietary demanded. "Forgive me princess," he apologized. "My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. It is a pleasure to speak with you."

Kaila merely inclined her head as she ran through the titles this one man held and pondered how he was able to maintain such powerful positions all at once. She knew of the International Confederation of Wizards, as her people were technically part of it though the royal seat for the Sacred Lands hadn't been taken up for many years due to most wand weavers' stupidity. She also knew that the Wizengamot was the British version of wizarding democracy though she had been hearing rumors through her father's outside contacts that it was turning into a joke and their new minister was a pushover. As for Hogwarts, the four Founders were have said to have once lived in her lands and when they came to her ancestor to ask for help building the school it was readily granted. "What can I help you with Mr. Dumbledore?" she asked once her brain had finished processing the information.

"I am here to request aid from you and your father in a great war that is about to come to light," the man informed the girl, slightly annoyed that she would not dismount and speak with him on the save level but hid his anger behind twinkling eyes. "There is a man known as Voldemort, who was banished into a spirit form fifteen years ago but due to recent events he has regained a body and is amassing an army. We need your help Princess or Wizarding England will cease to exist. Once he is finished with us he will spread out until he controls the world. Please Princess, we need your help!" Dumbledore sent his best begging look to the young woman. Hoping it would help persuade her.

Kaila however wasn't getting a very good feeling about this man and let more of the personality behind her princess mask take over, nodding in the right places as the man relayed his plea. "I see Mr. Dumbledore," she replied slowly as her mind processed hundreds of ways to respond to this. But one thing needed to be answered first. "Out of curiosity, how did you find our lands?" she asked mildly. "We hid ourselves away millennia ago and you are the first to find us to ask for aid. My question is why? Do you not have enough people willing to fight for their homes in England?"

Dumbledore had to take the time to process what she said as he was slightly stunned by her nonchalant expression and questions and let more of his power flow to hopefully level the playing ground. "I found your lands by a book written several hundred years ago," Dumbledore finally answered. "It was written by a man who found one of your lord's lands and he spoke of Allamut and the royal family greatly. As for why we are asking for aid… I'm afraid that many of our people believe, along with our Ministry, that Voldemort is dead and gone, thus there is no chance of him returning to cause more havoc and pain. Those who do believe are a small few who were part of an underground organization during the last war. But many of us either grew too old, or they were killed in the aftermath while trying to round up this madman's henchmen. Death Eaters they called themselves."

Kaila nearly gagged at the stupid names. Using her long memory of languages she translated the man's name to "Flight of Death" and to call his henchmen "Death Eaters" was just arrogance. "Vai varam saka melodramatic? (Can we say melodramatic?)" she muttered her guards in their native ancient tongue, her mask and the personality fitting it irritated beyond words. Her guards laughed at that and at the weak amount of power the man was trying to intimidate them with that they just brushed off. Dumbledore's brow furrowed as he tried to translate what she said and was confused as to why they were not in awe of him.

" Princesi, travs tevs ir kas nevelas, lai jus dara lemumu. Tas norades ir pietuvojas laiku kuru tev ir to darit katru dienu, (Princess, your father is wishing that you make the decision. He claims it is coming close to time of which you will have to do this daily.)" the weaver informed her when he realized that the stranger could not understand them.

Kaila sighed and rubbed her temples wearily as she evaluated her choices. She understood that her father wanted her to do this as she would have many similar decisions to make once she took the thrown and he was trying to prepare her for the tasks ahead. Plus there was that Prophecy she had to consider that Madam Seer had given her. And she had to keep her people save no matter what. With these thoughts running around her head she turned to the weaver, letting her mask slip slightly to show her true feelings on the matter. "Ludzu, inforejiet mas tevs, ko es atsaka palidzet so cilveku. Paslaik mes jauztraucas par musu cilvekiem, nevis cilveki citiem. Ari lugt par vina apstipinasanu, ka ari. (Please inform my father that I shall refuse to help this man. Currently we need to worry about our people, not the people of others. Also ask for his approval as well)." The weaver nodded and relayed the message quickly and received an answer just as fast. Once Kaila received the man's nod that told her that her father agreed she sighed again and returned her attention to the old man before her and dismounted so she could speak with him honestly and respectfully as he did hold many titles though her mask was once again fully in place. "Mr. Dumbledore, I understand your plea for help and aid, but I'm afraid my father and I cannot offer what you ask of us. We have our own people and lands to take care of. I am sorry. Please leave our boarders at once. If you cannot comply you will find your life forfeit. Those who find these lands and are not allowed to remain must never return or they shall die," she informed him but offered her hand as almost an apology.

Dumbledore silently fumed as this child's easy dismissal of him. He was to be admired, respected, and listened to! This insignificant child wasn't even trembling at his power and authority plus she had the gall to threaten his life! But he quickly put on his gentle smile and nodded seemingly understandingly as he shook her hand, his mind come up with new ideas to get them to his side. "I understand Princess Kaila. I shall leave at once. Thank you for even listening to me," he bowed politely. "I shall take my leave." With that he vanished with a sharp crack.

Kaila's brow furrowed at his abrupt leaving but she filed it away for later. "Come," she sighed returning to English and letting the mask she had slip a little so she could better interact with her soldiers. "I believe father wished to make camp here to make sure this checkpoint and boarder was secure before we return to the capitol."

"Of course princess," the one men chuckled as the others laughed at the strange man's attempts. "It's a good thing we all packed for such a thing then is it not?"

Kaila nodded and had her guard switch with the ones who had been post for so long so they could get a rest for a moment while the fresh soldiers could keep a sterner watch and the weaver could also rest. After switching mounts and gear Kaila road back to the encampment her father had set up so that she could speak with him. Dismounting she pulled her packs from Maa'et's back so he could rest and quickly fed him his oats and grain as she tied him near a water trough so he could drink once he was through eating. Shouldering her packs she entered her father's tent with a small sigh, setting the bags down by the entrance flap and letting her pup out. "How do you think I handled the situation father?" she asked as she settled into the available cushion with a weary sigh. Her dog knew something was up as she cuddled in close to her mistress's chest.

"You handled it well little one," Jekaba replied sitting up to pour her some cold water to hand it to his only child. Kaila sighed as she took a deep drink and let the dog have some as well. "How did Upe travel?" Jekaba started with something simple to help Kaila relax.

Kaila smiled down at the small animal against her chest. "As usual she traveled well," Kaila informed him with her fond smile before it fell. "Father, Madam Seer packed my bags and there is a prophecy there. I do not know what to do."

Jekaba frowned at that new information. "Could this Dumbaldoar person be involved with it?" he asked curiously. Kaila shrugged her shoulders confusedly as she petted her pet. "Go and get it child and let us read it." Kaila shook her head hard to clear her thoughts and did as she was told, setting Upe into her seat to wait for her. It took her a minute of sifting through her packs before she came upon the scroll with Madam Seer's seal.

"Here father," she finally stood back up and retook her place. "Do you wish me to read it?" When her father motioned for her to so Kaila broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. Kaila quietly read what was inked on the page to herself before she cleared her throat and began to speak. "It's not an actually prophecy," she sighed. "At least, not until the last part. Madam Seer packed a few items I need to wear for a while, and she asked that I warn you I will be kidnapped tonight no matter how hard you try to stop it. She then follows with the prophecy." Kaila paused again to take a deep drink of water. "_Hidden once, forgotten all, now once more answers Magic's call. One marked by lightning, other marked by Blood's stone, neither can do this task alone. Together will lands unite, under Royal's blood and might. Hidden darkness shall attempt their fall, but with faith they will defeat all. Hidden once, forgotten all, hidden no longer and ruled by Magic's call._"

"Lovely," Jekaba swore. "So I guess it's not going to do any good to double or triple your guards will it." Kaila shook her head with a soft grin at her over protective father as she pulled out the jewelry Madam Seer also sent and read what they did. One was a ring that would protect her mind from attacks or alterations with a note to never take it off. It had something to do with her kidnapping. Kaila slipped it on immediately next to the ring that showed she was the crown heir to the throne of Allamut. Next she slipped on a pocket watch like pendant that would allow her to communicate with her family. It would activate when she encountered a magnificent phoenix and he cried on the pendent. The final piece was her tiara, one she usually wore only when she was required to sit in meetings. Kaila read the note attached to it and afterwards she carefully slipped it around Upe's neck; letting it automatically fit into the perfect collar for her while she palmed a beautiful clear crystal the size of her fist. "Will you be alright child?" Jekaba asked softy after watching his daughter go through what the Madam had given her and do and the smaller attached notes asked.

Kaila blinked up at her father and put on her perfectly fine mask which included a big smile as she hid the stone in one of her pockets with ease. It paid to have friends on the streets who could teach one such technique. "Of course father," she informed him standing and pocketing the papers before scooping up the pup to let her drape around Kaila's shoulders. "I think I'm going to go set up my tent for the night and I'll be housing Maa'et with me. May I go papa?"

Jekaba could only nod and watched sadly as Kaila walked over to her packs, grabbed her things, then slipped out. Kaila hadn't called him papa since she was a small girl, and let him know how worried his young daughter was. Not many people knew this, but her masks were actually a form of multiple personality disorder, one that even Jekaba had battled as a child. His mother had come up with a way to integrate the "masks" as they were dubbed as like his daughter, he was aware of them and to some extent offer his thoughts to them but they were for all intents and proposes their own entities. He was attempting the same weaving, but something in Kaila was resisting and he feared that this kidnapping would make her condition much worse. Plus with her deep distrust of technology and things as such in the world they had hidden from he knew she wouldn't last long without killing someone or getting killed. "Jozua," he called for his Head of the Royal Guard who he knew was waiting close by should he be needed.

A new man that stood about six foot five in a fair amount of armor on him quickly entered. "How may I help you my king?" the man asked dropping to one knee and bowing his head respectfully.

"I want double guard on my daughter's tent tonight," the King ordered. "Someone is going to try to take her from us and that will not do."

"As you command Sire," Jozua responded immediately and raced out of the tent to do as he was told. It was easy to get volunteers as everyone loved their only princess, in fact there was an over abundance of volunteers that Jozua knew he'd be able to set up a tight shift schedule to protect Kaila. The new guards came across her tent area just in time to see her lead Maa'et into the tent with her. "Princess?" Jozua could only ask that as he stared at the entrance. Kaila poked her head out with a curious tilt.

"Yes?" She asked and finally came out fully with no animals at all. "I just got Upe to start playing with her favorite toys so I can get some things done. Is there anything I can help you gentlemen with?"

Jozua cleared his throat nervously as he also knew her temper when it came to her guards. He _knew_ she wouldn't like what was about to happen. "Um, My Lady," he paused to gulp before another soldier nudged him. "You father has asked that we increase your guard as there was a threat to kidnap you."

Kaila sighed at that. "I figured he would do a much. He never could be kept from something he had put his mind to or so Grandmother told me. Do as you will. I have things to attend to," she informed him with a wave of her hand and turned to go back inside.

Jozua sighed happily that the princess didn't get mad at him as he had thought she would have and watched her re-enter her tent. "I want six guards surrounding her at all times," he ordered his men. "Make the shift changes every four hours so the men stay fresh. I'll create the list back at my tent. You six will take the first shift and in four hours six others will relieve you."

The men he had with him nodded and took up post as ordered. They were not going to let their princess down or be taken from them. She was too precious.

Kaila stopped just inside her tent as she heard Jozua give his orders and sighed softly. Upe and Maa'et, both sensing something was wrong, came over to her, the pup leaving the ball Kaila had given her earlier. Upe jumped up to her shoulders to gently lick the princess's face as Maa'et nudged her shoulder until she started petting him. "Father means well," she told them softly, know the guards wouldn't be able to hear her because of the weavings she had done on her own tent. It's what made it so large she could comfortably house Maa'et as well as her own side where she had her bed, table, and a sitting area. "I'm just worried these men and woman will give their lives for nothing. I know father's worried about what Madam Seer sent and mother… God's help me she'll be frantic when it happens. It happens when you are their only child. Along with _them_, things are going to be interesting should this man do as Madam Seer believes. I just hope I can keep control like I have been." Kaila sighed again and rubbed her Arabian's nose just like the horse loved. Maa'et whickered softly and head butted his mistress gently trying to get her to relax though he and Upe both had the impression it wouldn't work. Kaila smiled at her soft, but stubborn horse. "I'll be fine Maa'et. Shall I do as Madam Seer said?" the horse and dog huffed their agreement as they were also curious as to what weaving the seer had come up with to help her princess.

The tall princess pulled the crystal from her pocket and gently pricked her finger with a quickly drawn dagger to draw blood. With precision she let four drops of blood fall onto the crystal before she put the blade away. In seconds the crystal turned from completely clear, see through to blood red. Kaila then set it in the center of her tent, the direct center, and watched it absorb into the fabric and into her animals and herself. Kaila felt her tent and animals bind to her in such a fashion that should she be taken, she would be able to summon them to her side. A small blood red stone with a hole just big enough for a chain to be fed through remained on the floor. Kaila picked up the stone and pulled out her mother's locket. The stone fit perfectly on the chain and settled next to the locket, right over her heart.

Kaila putted about, feeding Upe and making sure Maa'et had food and water as well, as she and her mask personalities went over what they had found out and what do to about it. It was an interesting conversation, as her princess mask just wanted to find every legal rug they had and rip it out from under their feet so they had nothing to stand on. Meanwhile her warrior mask was demanding blood of the ones who would dare. Her street rat mask was coming up with survival situations and pointed out the fact that The Murgu would use this to their advantage. It took Kaila a bit but she was able to stuff them to one side and let them plot amongst themselves so she could finish tending to everything.

Once she was done eating Upe let out a small whine as she jumped back on Kaila's shoulder so that her mistress could rub her ears and they finally settled into bed. Upe curled up against Kaila's side with a contented sigh as Maa'et settled calmly in his side of the tent with a soft whicker. Kaila smiled down at the sand colored pup and gently stroked her soft fur as Upe fell into a deep sleep. "Gods of all, Magic's Blessed, please protect those I love and care for. May lives be spared this night and let my mother and father's health not become compromised at what is to come. May I do as I need to save my people and others. So it is said, so may it be," she prayed. She never once noticed her heir ring and tiara turned dog color glow as she fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: ** What do you think? Thanks to **percyjackson13georgeweasly27**, **fraewyn**, **lovedrunker**, and **Teufel1987**. I appreciate the reviews. Just as a warning though, this is leading up to the more Harry Potter stuff. And there are some… mini-crossovers. But that's all the spoilers I'm giving out.


	3. Kidnapped! Strangers and Their New Lands

**A/N: ** NEW CHAPTERS! I LOVE THEM! AND I LOVE FEED BACK! Also there were edition's done to Chapter's 1&2, so I recommend going back and re-reading. If you just found this and still like it Huzzah to you! If you don't like it. Don't read. Simple as that. My rant will come later.

_Chapter Three_

_Kidnapped! Strangers and Their New Lands._

As the camp of warriors settled in for the night a meeting of people was being held not too far from the boarders of the hidden lands. "To think, all this time a hidden world was right under my nose!" a red haired man by the name of Bill Weasley as he stared at the now slightly visible dome like barrier that surrounded the hidden lands. "Caravans ride right through this area hundreds upon hundreds of times! How did it come about to be right at the Gulf of Aqaba?"

"I do not know Mr. Weasley, but there is a problem," Dumbledore half lied. "Voldemort has somehow found out about these lands as well and is planning on attacking. I just found out one of their princess is part of the guard at this boarder and is the target of Voldemort's attack. He must not be allowed to get her!"

"We'll save the poor girl," Hestia Jones said adamantly. The group of six was completely unaware of the spell Dumbledore had put them under on that would make them think the girl's guards were Death Eaters trying to kidnap her. Dumbledore smirked on the inside of this perfect plan though the only one who might mess it up was Snape and his strong mental shields, but the black haired man seemed to be under the spell just as the others.

With those assurances Dumbledore put on his most worried face. "I do not know, but we must move quickly. Stun only, we do not need death on our hands."

The group nodded as one and Dumbledore lead them to the Boarder's Entrance after using a powerful and old spell to make the guards sleep but appear dead to the group. Snape checked the sleeping guards and shook his head when he felt no pulse. "They must already be inside," the man whispered so they could not be caught. "Where is the princess's tent?"

Dumbledore lead the way, not wanting his illusions to be caught or broken and quickly lead them to the most protected tent just on the outskirts of the tent city. "Remember stun only," he reminded his people, before giving the order for them to attack. Within seconds the six men and women guarding the tent were out like lights. Dumbledore made sure he was the first into the tent, quickly stunning her horse and the dog that attacked as well, before stunning the princess as she woke and began to reach for her sword. With a muttered apology, he caused minor wounds on her before using a complex spell to summon what she would determine was her essentials just as the group came in. "More Death Eaters are coming," Mad-eye informed the older man. As if to confirm the man's statement Dumbledore heard the call to arms that went out and the responding roar. "We need to leave now."

"Agreed," Dumbledore responded as her things packed into a bag and settled into his hand. "She is already injured. Put your hands on the Portkey and we shall depart." Snape gathered the girl into his arms and reached for the old broken parasol along with the rest of the group. No one saw Dumbledore drop a letter to the floor as enraged soldiers entered the tent and Dumbledore spoke the password, "Home".

Jozua's roar of rage could be heard across the camp, waking the king in the process. Fearing the worst Jekaba quickly shoved his feet into his boots and raced for his daughter's tent. It was there he found Jozua and a weaver attempting to undo the weavings put on his daughter's guards. Finally the weaving was undone and the three men and three women woke, springing up as if expecting an attack. Seeing only the furious faces of Jozua and the worried ones of the others the guards swore and cursed. "What happened?" The Head of the Royal Guard demanded harshly. "Who did this?"

"There were six of them," one of the men responded as the others started to calm down and they all started to fall into a depression about how they had failed their princess. "Five of them used this red light that seemed like a weaving to knock us out while a man with long silver hair and beard entered the princess's tent. After that I have no memory of what happened."

Jekaba swore at that and kicked the nearby horse trough, startling the horses tied there. "Madam Seer said this would happen," he snarled. "Did you search my daughter's tent?"

Jozua nodded and pulled out the letter he found. "It seems to be written on parchment and I had a weaver check it for traps. It's clean," he informed his king as he passed it on to the other man.

Jekaba ripped it open, absently noting the seal on the envelope to be that of Hogwarts's. "To the King of Allamut," he read aloud, gaining the attention of all gathered. "I now have your eldest child and crown heir. If you wish her back unharmed, you will aid my people with the war we have upon our hands. Should you choose to not comply, you will never see your daughter again. I hope you are willing or have another heir should this not be the case. Sincerely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. P.S. I will send a bird to you with in the week for your reply." Jekaba's hands were shaking so hard Jozua wasn't sure if the king was going to lash out again, or just scream his frustration.

It turned out to be neither as they all watched as the princess's tent vanished before their eyes and one of the palaces' fastest hawks descended upon the king's shoulder, showing he carried a letter. Jekaba took the new letter, slightly stunned at what he had just seen and passed it to Jozua to read as he couldn't take any more bad news. Jozua quickly opened the letter and skimmed it before reading it aloud. "To King Jekaba the Moron," he read. "I told you doubling her guard would do no good yet you did it anyway. Be happy the princess asked the gods to protect them from harm. As this letter arrives to you, you will have just witnessed her tent and all her things vanishing. This is to be expected as I gave her a spell that would tie her things and animals to her once I saw they would take her. That way she could have a bit of home with her in this new and cold place to hopefully help keep her stable as much as possible. With a bit of home with her she can retreat to it and break down if needed, and it will be needed. As to the letter, tell Dumb-as-a-door, if he thinks you can be intimidated that easily then he knows nothing of our people, let alone our princess. Lady Kaila will be fine and return home to us when the time is right. Signed, Madam Seer Tumsa."

Jekaba let out the sigh he had been holding when the other man had started reading. "So she will be safe," he repeated relieved. "Thank the gods." Jozua and another guard quickly caught their king as he swayed wearily and nearly collapsed. "How will she get through everything?" the nearly broken king asked aloud, not expecting answers. "Technology frightens her and with her disorders….How will she return to us safely?"

Jozua and the local guards all traded knowing looks over the head of the man they admired and trusted to lead them. "She will return because like her mother she is stubborn and strong and like her father she knows how to cause just enough chaos to escape and return," Jozua replied softly, getting Jekaba to stare at him.

It took the king's mind a while to process what his third in command had said and when he did he smiled. "You're right," he said softly before repeating himself, this time more sure of what he was saying. "You are absolutely correct. Kaila is strong, stubborn, and crazy. Send word to the weavers of the Lords and to our contacts in the wand weaver's world as well as the normal one. This… Dumbledore has just poked a scorpion's nest, and is about to find how deadly the smallest of us truly is."

Jozua smiled as his king regained his strength and confidence and turned to the nearest Lieutenant. "You heard the king. Gather the weavers and have them send out the word. This man will curse the day he found our lands and touched our Princess." The woman nodded with a deadly smirk before taking off through the camp, calling for all the weavers. Jozua returned his attention to his king as the man pulled himself to his feet and stared determinedly at the spot his child's tent used to be. As he did Jozua came to a sudden, and almost bone chilling realization. "Your Majesty," he broached carefully. "Who is going to tell Queen Lillian?"

Jekaba froze at the thought of telling his wife and paled at the thought of her rage. He had to take a deep gulp of air as his brain tried to figure out the best way to do so. Finally his shoulders slumped foreword sadly. "I will tell her," he informed the Head of the Royal Guard. "And as I do I will pray she does not kill me." Jozua could only nod as the Queen's furry was equal only to her daughters. None of them were looking forward to that encounter.

**The Forgotten**

When Kaila came to it was as her teacher's had taught her, with a jolt of the mind, but keeping the body appearing as if it is asleep so one could analyze their situation. There was an odd, medical like smell around her, not the smell of sand, wild, and her animals as she expected. She could feel the remnants of a weaving that had caused small lacerations all over her arms and legs, but she didn't feel any affects of blood loss and there were also traces of another weaving that had healed the minor wounds with no scaring. What pissed her off was someone had tried to mess with her memory, just as Madam Seer predicted, trying to make her believe that she had been attacked by men in black cloaks with white masks and she was the only survivor as they had wiped out the entire camp only to be saved by six individuals. She automatically recognized Dumbledore and knew that if she didn't hide that she knew the truth she would end up either dead or in trouble. One man she recognized though seemed to look like one of her mother's family, a man by the name of Severus Snape. If that was the case, then she had hope to getting around the old man. She was lying on some kind of metal and fabric bed with heavy blankets over her. Her clothing had also been changed to lose long sleeved top and long pants. It was also very cold where she was. Too cold to be the desert she had been in for she could also feel the sun.

After she was done going over what was done to her she perked her ears up to hear if someone was nearby. To her dismay she could hear a woman puttering about somewhere within ten feet of her and there was breathing of someone sitting on her left, from the breathing, male, young, and very much awake. Cursing her plight she forced her body to act as if she was just waking up. Letting the pain from her lingering small wounds reach her brain she let out a soft groan. The man near her stirred from his position to call out softly, "Madam Pomfrey, she's awake." The man's voice a soft tenor, one she assumed was too used to sneering and snapping to be used as gently as it was now.

The woman she had heard moving about came over just as Kaila opened her eyes. It was a plump woman in some type of healer's robe with a wand in hand. "You poor dear," the woman cooed. "Do you remember what happened to you?" she asked gently.

Kaila quickly created a new mask and personality to go with it and settled in the back of her mind to watch. "Yes," this new mask whispered, the body's throat dry and causing her to cough. The man beside her helped her sit up and take a deep drink of water. It was her cousin/uncle (her mother always thought of him as her older brother and nothing the family could do could change her mind, so Kaila got to call him uncle) Severus and Kaila let out a mental laugh of joy. She had help now! "Thank you," she thanked him still softly, not letting him she knew who he was to her yet. She needed to make plans. Turning once more to the woman she asked, "My people are dead. Are they not?"

The woman paled and shot a look at Severus beside her. The greasy haired man just gave a short nod, to let the woman know to tell her the truth. Sighing she did so, "Yes child, I'm afraid you're the only one left of your people."

Kaila didn't need to fake the tears as she thought about her family, her people, her friends, all those who would be missing her right now, worrying for her safety, and waiting for her return. Kaila chocked back a sob only to have a black clad arm placed awkwardly around her shoulders. Taking it as an invitation she turned and sobbed into the surprised man's chest. Severus had a shocked look about his face before he did as he usually did his younger snakes.

Gently he pulled her into his lap, though she was rather tall for it as he was used to eleven year olds and not fifteen year olds, and rocked her. Murmuring nonsense words he felt her tears slowly die off and her breathing even out once more though it was not to the state that said she was asleep. "Better?" he asked once she finally calmed once more. The girl didn't once look up from the man's chest as she slowly nodded.

Finally she pulled back with a soft blush, something hard to see against her tanned skin. "I apologize for getting you wet," she said formally as her new mask and her princess one temporarily blended. "Please allow me to dry you?" Seemingly puzzled by her request Severus nodded and both his and the Matron's eyes widened as symbols appeared in the air. "_Himidum sicco omi_," she recited, her finger's glowing to match the symbols. Severus's eyes widened further when he felt his shirt and robes dry from the girl's amount of crying, and watched as her own shirt dried from where the tears had reached her. Once they both were completely dry the symbol dissipated into the air around them and the girl looked around puzzled. "Where am I?" she asked.

It took the Matron's brain a few moments to kick back in so she could respond to the young woman's question. "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she finally answered slightly shocked and she slightly ran on auto from what she had just seen. "I am Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse. You were brought here for healing before being taken to a safe house. For some reason Voldemort wants his hands on you, and it is prudent we keep you safe until the school semester starts."

Kaila blinked up at her as her brain processed everything and it made sense from what the man had tried to make her forget and put in the new memory. "I'm Europe?" she asked trying to regain her bearings as she was still slightly disoriented and received a positive response. "Did anyone get some of my things?" she asked next.

Severus nodded and pulled one of her saddle bags up from the floor where he had kept it. "Here," he said gently handing it over. "We couldn't grab much before they over ran us, but this is what we were able to gather." Kaila nodded thankfully to him and carefully looked through the bag. Several changes of clothing, a few items of jewelry, some precious stones, her throwing knives, and a gold key was all that was shown to be there, though the jewelry she had been wearing the day before was still on her thankfully. "What you were wearing that evening and the sword by your side is in this bag," Severus informed her as he watched her go over her things and pulled a messenger bag up to his lap. "Poppy, that's Madam Pomfrey to you, and I didn't have the heart to transfigure them they are so well made and beautiful. So she used a spell to change you and I gathered everything up for you."

"Thank you," Kaila sighed happily as she pulled out the sheathed sword with a smile. "My uncle gave me this blade for my fourteenth birthday. It would have been heart breaking to have lost it." Madam Pomfrey made a disapproving sound in the back of her throat at that but made no other sounds as she ushered Severus away. "Wait! I do not know your name!" Kaila called before he could be completely hidden away by the curtains. "Please, who are you?"

Severus paused and turned the girl and she met his black eyes calmly. "Severus Snape, Potions Master and Teacher of Potions here at Hogwarts as well as Head of the Slytherin House," he formally introduced himself as he felt as if the girl was judging him.

When her eyes softened, eyes so much like Lily's, he knew he had passed. "Thank you for your kindness and for watching over me Master Snape," she responded with a short bow, as much as the bed would allow her. Severus nodded back and watched as the Matron closed the curtains so the girl could dress in peace. Kaila stared at the odd clothing she was presented with and turned to the woman in her confusion. "You wear such things?" she asked puzzled. "Why would my own clothing not suite?"

Poppy chuckled slightly at that. "Princess Kaila you will find that England and Ireland are much, much colder to the weather you are used to," she informed the princess, letting her know she knew of the girl's status. "These will keep you warm and from getting ill. Now come, let's get you dressed."

Kaila remained puzzled as the woman showed her to put on the skirt, robe, and tie the odd thing called a tie. The rest she understood, but it was odd and uncomfortable to wear a skirt, her movements were limited and she felt only half decent. The robe too made things awkward as it went over everything, though she had to admit she did feel a bit warmer with it on. It was long, sweeping, and made her feel clumsy though, and that was not good for if someone decided to attack her here. And don't even get her started on the odd foot wear. But in the end she was decent, if not out of balance. "How do you dress like this?" she asked puzzled, tugging at the skirt and tie. "These are not adequate clothing to fight in." As Madam Pomfrey went off on a rant how children shouldn't need to be in fights Severus watched as the princess quickly relearned her center of gravity and balance as the new weight threw her off by quite a bit.

"Better?" he asked quietly once she gathered her things and joined him. The girl made a face and he knew that was all he was going to get from her at the moment as she was still trying not to trip over her own two feet. "Come, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you and we will take you to the safe house afterwards."

Kaila nodded, still trying to figure out how she was supposed to walk in these odd boots. Severus watched her out of the corner of her eye as she slipped into a flowing and elegant walk, though he was positive her feet were killing her as they were not used to such a thing and he noticed she small stumbles she made as well though she played them off much better than someone else he could think of. On their silent walk they came upon Minerva McGonagall who seemed to be heading to the Hospital Wing to fetch them. "Ah, Severus," the older woman blinked when she caught sight of the two, the princess still trying to figure out the shoes and ignoring the amount of gold she was wearing, not realizing it may be weighing her down more and if she had taken it off it would have helped. "I was just on my way to see how our guest was doing," she informed the younger man.

Kaila looked up at the strict looking woman through her eyelashes and noted she was a shifter and her form was that of a cat from her weaving aura. Finally able to stand without wobbling she bowed slightly to the woman. "Greetings," she murmured. "I am Princess Kaila of Allamut."

The older woman's strict gaze softened at the seemingly polite child and she bowed back. "Hello, I am Minerva McGonagall, Transfigurations Mistress, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Teacher of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor house."

Kaila let a small smile grace her lips. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mistress McGonagall," she replied.

McGonagall blushed slightly and cleared her throat. "Come, the headmaster is waiting for us. He will be able to tell you more of what happened Princess."

"Your kindness astounds me," Kaila answered honestly as she fell in step behind the older woman, glancing occasionally at the portraits. They had some moving portraits in the palace, mostly of the royals before them so they didn't startle her too much. The quantity of portraits however worried her slightly. It didn't look like there was an inch of all _not_ covered by a framed canvas. Was this Headmaster some kind of portrait kleptomaniac? "I did not believe such kindness existed anymore outside of my people's lands," she finished her thought while keeping the rest silent in her mind.

McGonagall looked over her shoulder with a small frown at that. "And what makes you think that," she inquired.

Kaila turned cold, steel eyes to the woman at that. "People on a whole are never kind. It is only those who know what it is like not to receive kindness who will be the most willing to give it. Or it is the ones who wish something from you and live under the belief that nothing is free. Not even the life you live."

Even Severus couldn't disagree at her statements as they reached the statue that hid the Headmaster's office. "Milky Ways," the older woman informed the stone creature and it started to rotate upwards. Motioning Kaila to step on followed by Severus, the three only had a few steps to walk before they reached the wooden door.

Minerva knocked and they heard a muddled, "Enter Minerva, Severus, and Princess!" from the other side. The princess shot the Potions master a look but he could only shrug. No one had yet to figure out how he knew who was outside his door. Minerva pushed the door open and the three filed in. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his eyes twinkling madly at the sight of the girl though they were quickly hidden by false sadness. "Ah, Princess, come have a seat. And you two as well! Lemon Drop anyone?"

Kaila automatically, but politely refused as did Severus and Minerva. Dumbledore seemed to pout slightly as he put the bowl back down, but quickly got right back to business that Kaila started them off on. "Mr. Dumbledore, why would this Voldemort person be after me or my people? Until you found us, we had been hidden for millennia and though we have our own… up spurs of darkness ourselves, what would make this man come after us?"

"I do not know," Dumbledore answered honestly as it wasn't Voldemort after them, it was him. "But until we know, we must keep you as protected as possible. There is a home we have under something called the Fidelius Charm that is a safe haven for all of our people."

"You said 'our people'," Kaila interrupted with a slight narrowing of her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"There is an organization we have put together during the first war to help combat Voldemort's men," Minerva replied, gaining the girl's icy gaze. She paused, startled at the look and how much alive this child appeared to her favorite student before continuing. "We call it the Order of the Phoenix after Fawkes behind you." Kaila turned to where the woman motioned and froze in awe at the beautiful bird sitting on the perch behind her.

"Viena skaista, ka jus varat but tuvu cilveku tik nezeliga un tumss? (Beautiful one, how can you be near a man so cruel and dark?)" she asked the majestic animal behind her as she bowed slightly in awe as she stared at him. A Phoenix was animal greatly respected amongst her people along with Ashwinders, Gryphons, Hellhounds, Nundus, and Unicorns. The phoenix cooed and spread his majestic wings wide before flying to her lap and settling comfortably there. "What does he wish?" she asked startled, though the awe had yet to leave her voice or eyes.

"Fawkes loves to have his head and chest feathers combed," Dumbledore advised with a twinkle in his eye. He now knew the girl was defiantly one of the light and would do well under his control. The princess gently reached out, letting the bird make the ultimate decision. To her utter delight he butted his head into her hand and she gently combed through his feathers as she would one of the hawks the palace had. The bird of her lap cooed again and settled down and her nimble fingers found out of place feathers and gently put them they way they should lay. "It seems you are his new best friend," Dumbledore chuckled.

Kaila looked up at the headmaster, her joy at having such a rare and beautiful animal on her lap showing through her eyes. "He's a familiar?" she asked, as she couldn't see the magical weavings of such a powerful creature. Not that she would even dare as it would be considered a sin.

Dumbledore nodded with a pleased smile. This was how he could get the girl to adore him too. "Indeed. He's mine," the man responded with his grandfatherly smile. The instant Kaila heard that, her new mask slipped up into place, though the awe didn't change. Kaila glanced down at the fire bird in her lap and she could have sworn she saw him send the man a dirty look, but dismissed it for the moment. "Now," Dumbledore coughed, go regain her attention though her hands never once left the bird. "We were only able together a few of your things before we had to escape. So, if you need, a fund shall be set up…"

"That won't be needed," Kaila cut in calmly, though pretend tears welled up behind her eyes. "I have some precious stones I can sell. I will not be a burden to you or others." She let them believe she was putting on a brave face as she looked at him. "I will do what I need to destroy the man that killed my family."

"Your family?" Severus inquired slightly startled. "You had family members in that party?"

Kaila looked down and let the tears freely flow this time as she thought of her father. "Yes," she said and began her lie. "Every member of that Guard I had either grown up with, or helped raise me, thus I considered them my family. Gods! Two of them were to be married in the month! What will my father tell their wives to be?" Kaila let a horrified look come over her features before she started to sob. The phoenix in her lap let out a mournful sound before he began to sing. Kaila could see the weavings behind the song as it wrapped around her, Severus, and Minerva though it seemed to causes some mild pain to Dumbledore, reinforcing her ideas. Kaila smiled at the beautiful bird as he finished. "Thank you dear one," she whispered and paused in her combing only long enough to dry her eyes. "That helped. Is there a treat you like that I can bring you?"

"He seems to enjoy green grapes," Dumbledore informed her. "Dobby!" he called. The princess restrained from jumping as a strange magical creature appeared. In her eyes it was an elf bound by some powerful weavings, though he was only brownie level. "Could you be so kind as to bring the princess a small breakfast? You must be starving dear. In fact, we all could do with a bite to eat!"

"Dobby is doing so immediately Master Dumblydoor sir!" the small thing squeaked before looking at Kaila, "Does Mistress Princess wish something specific?"

"If you have toast, scrambled eggs with a light bit of cheese over them, a small bowl full of green grapes and water I would be in your debt," she informed the brownie gently. "And please, my name is Kaila."

Dobby bobbed his head, his large ears flopping comically. "Dobby is getting Princess Kaila's breakfast now!" he chirped and popped away. Seconds later, everyone found a full meal before them, though the brownies had thoughtfully put Kaila's by her side so she could continue petting Fawkes.

"What kind creatures," she stated and turned an inquiring eye to Severus. "What are they called?"

"House elves," the man informed her as he began to eat his meal. "They live to serve wizardering kind though the one you met is a little… off." At Kaila's tilt of her head he elaborated, "He is one who wishes payment and time off, which many of the other House Elves degrade him for."

"I see," she murmured, feeding Fawkes a green grape from her plate. The fire bird cooed happily once more and let her move to his chest. It seemed she was the best at finding errant feathers and getting correctly back in place. Even Dumbledore wasn't this good! Kaila quickly ate one handed and downed the glass of water. It made her feel like she was back home slightly, though the bird on her lap and the decor around her was a painful reminder that she was not.

Once they had finished eating Dumbledore got back down to business. "As a political refugee we will need to get you registered at the Ministry of Magic, and let the Minister know that there is visiting royalty. I must warn you that the knowledge that you are here may irritate the Minister and may even let Voldemort know you are here."

"Why don't we put that off for a bit then," she suggested, continuing to give Fawkes some grapes as she ate some herself. "It seems to me that the greater advantage we can get over that man the better, no?"

Dumbledore was forced to agree as Minerva and Severus saw the logic in her thinking and agreed with her. "Very well, we shall keep this close. Would you mind if I put you as a transfer to our school this year?"

Kaila had to fight back the shudder and put on her most charming smile. "Not at all," she replied. "It will be interesting to see how magic is woven here."

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore clapped his hands, his eyes twinkling greater. "I shall have Minerva here put you down as a Fifth year transfer then. When it comes time to get your supplies I shall have a few Order Members escort you to Diagon Ally and the Ministry so we can attempt to get you dual nationality, just to make things easier."

"As you wish," Kaila bowed her head slightly.

Dumbledore nodded satisfied and checked his strange pocket watch. "Do you have any questions?" he asked of her before he was about to shove her out the door.

Kaila went over the long list in her head and picked out the safer ones. "I know the state of your world as my father get's the paper from here, to keep an eye on the outside world he said, and I understand you are not the most liked man at the moment. I also know there is a mass serial killer who never got a trial on the loose. My question is this. Is the man known as Sirius Black the murder the papers paint him?"

Dumbledore sighed. "No, he is not," he informed the girl. "In fact it is his home we are staying at."

Kaila nodded thoughtfully at that and stored the information away for later. "Who else will be staying there?" she asked next.

Minerva was the one to answer that. "The Weasley family, a family of eight children plus their parents, a young woman by the man of Hermione Granger, Sirius Black himself, Remus Lupin, Alastair Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and after his birthday Harry Potter."

Kaila filed the names away so she could put faces to them latter and nodded. "I take it that his is a fairly large house for such man people to be living there," she inquired and received a nod in return. "Very well, how do we get there?"

Dumbledore slid a piece of paper across the desk to her which she picked up. "Memorize this," the man ordered. "That way you can be let into the house. Once you have, we will set it afire and travel through the Floo. Kaila took the slip of paper and with a glance memorized the words written there. A muttered phrase letter and she held nothing but ash. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the wandless magic she performed, or so it seemed. She was going to be one hell of an ally with those memory charms he had on her.

Kaila turned a sad smile to the fire bird in her lap. "I'm afraid I have to go," she informed the comfortable creature. "But you are welcome to visit me any time." Fawkes let out a trill of joy at that as he flew back to his perch and settled down for a nap. Kaila smiled again and stood, gathering her stuff s she did so. " Maija dievi un bruvju jus sveti Fawkes. (May the gods and magic bless you Fawkes.)" she bowed to the majestic bird once more before Severus gently took her by the forearm and threw a green powered into what she had read was a fireplace. "Number Twelve Grimwald Palace!" the man called clearly as he and the girl stepped inside to be whisked away by the now green flames. Kaila couldn't help the tremble of fear that passed through her and the dark man holding on to her noticed.

But before the man could dwell on it the fireplace spat them out, the princess going flying across the room, while Severus just stepped out calmly. "Dievs nopelt mate jasanas uguns celosanai!" the girl seemed to swear as she picked herself and her bag up. "If that is your version of travel then you will find I will never use it again," she informed the smirking man. "I have no desire to be tossed around like a rag doll. Horses are much easier to travel than that."

"But they take longer," Severus pointed out. "You have just traveled thousands of miles in seconds. Can a horse do that?"

"Yes," Kaila informed her shortly. "At least with the proper tools." Having said her piece she looked around the dark places she had arrived in. "Dreary," was the term she voiced with as much sarcasm as she ever displayed.

"You'd have to thank my mother for that," a new voice said with a slightly chipper tone to it. Kaila turned and had to do a double take. For the man before he could be her uncle Sinjus's twin save for the fact this man looked more haggard and world weary. She could see a hint of madness behind the man's eyes and had to wonder what he had gone through to such a thing to him. "Sirius Black," the man introduced himself hesitantly offering a hand. "Welcome to my lovely abode."

Kaila threw caution to the wind and trusted her gut as she deftly took the offered hand, surprising the man. "It needs a little work, but it's mostly the magic that needs to be purged," she offered him almost cringing at the evil magic around her. "Princess Kaila of Allamut. I heard you never had a trial. I would like to hear the story sometime in your own words if you wouldn't mind."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the Princess's daring and began analyzing what he had seen of her. If she had been a boy, he swore she could have Potter's twin, down to the sheepish smile she often had and the stubborn, jade eyes. Eyes much like his cousin/sister and best friend. Yet the Floo seemed to frighten her, and something was off with how her mind. One moment he was getting overwhelmed with giddiness and joy, the next her mind was silent even to his brief tries. Her reaction to the sight of Sirius was interesting to note as well. Perhaps she knew his worldly double? With more questions than answers he left the girl with Sirius when he saw Remus coming in. She would be safe with them.

"Hello," a new voice called and Kaila turned to greet a man that also caused her to do a double take. This man could be her father and uncle's greatest friend Remu. The only difference of this man was his eyes were amber, and not the sky blue Remu had. "You must be the refugee Dumbledore said was coming. My name is Remus Lupin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same," Kaila replied taking his hand and studding the weavings around the two men. "I am Princess Kaila of Allamut. It is a pleasure to meet you and I'm sorry for your condition."

Remus jerked back shocked slightly. "What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"The werewolfizm you seem to be plagued with," Kaila responded calmly. "Why have you not taken the cure?"

"There's a cure?" Sirius demanded shocked, and caused a still walking Snape to pause near the door way. "Can you tell us it?"

Kaila blinked at the two men in shock. "You mean to tell me, that in this day and age there is no cure for were's?" she demanded. When Sirius nodded (Remus was too afraid to speak at the moment as he didn't want his only hope to disappear). "This is unspeakable! Weavers taught it to wand weavers hundreds of years ago!" she raged before stopping and a mask slipped into place so she could carefully rant what she really though without them hearing and understanding. "If you can please show me my room, I can start gathering what I need for the cure," she informed them calmly. "Will I be rooming with someone?"

Sirius shook his head. "Dumbledore, Molly, and I agreed that you needed a room of your own," the man informed her. "Come this way. Please let me know if there's anything we can help you with!"

Kaila started to follow before pausing and turning to the still shell-shocked Snape and Remus. "Please meet me in my room two hours past dinner Master Snape, Master Lupin. I will also extend the invitation to Master Black." Having said her piece she bowed and followed the nearly bouncing man up the stairs. They quickly came to a room that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Sirius danced from foot to foot as he waited for her approval and she looked around. "Would you mind if I banished what is here to the attic?" she asked looking around. Puzzled, Sirius shook his head and watched in awe as symbols appeared in the air. He noticed she traced them with a glowing finger before incanting, "_Mittere attiicea omi_." He watched as the symbols glowed for a second before the room was completely cleared. "Now this dust won't do," she muttered looking around a bit more and new symbols appeared. "_Lino pulvis omi_," she incanted this time and within seconds it looked as though there had never been a speck of dust on the floor. "Much better," she murmured and pulled off the red stone Madam Seer gave her. "Master Black, could you step outside for a moment? I'm afraid this weaving could cause you harm if you were to remain.

A completely dazed Sirius could only nod and staggered outside to the hall, where he encountered Remus. "Sirius?" the old looking man asked his friend worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"She's powerful," he finally said. "Remy, she moved all the furniture in the room and got rid of the dust there _wandlessly and in seconds_!"

Concerned for his friend's health Remus put a palm to the man's forehead. "Sirius are you sure you feel well?" he asked puzzled.

"Remus I know what I saw!" the other man snapped, pushing his hand away and turning back to the door as he could hear movement behind it.

Seconds later Kaila stepped out, muttering something about the shoes she was wearing and paused, surprised at the sight of the two men. "Oh, Master Black, Mater Lupin," she blinked before letting a slightly concerned look come across her face. "Is something the matter?" she asked puzzled.

"How did you do it?" Sirius demanded. "That wandless magic?"

Kaila blinked as her mind tried to process the strange words. "You speak of the weavings?" she asked to clarify and got confused looks in return. "The way my people use magic is by way of weaving, woven words and symbols to perform a task," she explained. "Is that what you were asking of?"

The two men blinked as the new information was processed then Sirius nodded. "Is that was you call spells?" Remus asked her gently. "Weavings?"

Kaila nodded with a soft smile "Allow me to demonstrate. I was going to put a weaving around this room if it was alright with Master Black to protect it for the dark magic." Sirius just shrugged and motioned for the girl to do as she wished. Kaila nodded with a small smile and turned to the door. Remus's eyes widened as he watched her finger glow as she began to trace symbols on the door. "_Nullam tenebrae figus malum omi_," she incanted once the symbols were in place. They glowed for a moment before sinking into the wood and Sirius and Remus could instantly feel a difference around the girl's room. It was if what she had done was pushing the evil magic away from her living quarters. "Much better," she sighed and turned back to the adults behind her. "Is there a library I may use?" she asked mildly. "I'm afraid I do not know how much has been lost since the Separating and I need more information if I am to enact the cure my people have found. If you two and Master Snape would join me here after dinner, I hope to have answers then."

Remus was the first to snap out of his shock and gently smiled at the girl. "Of course, this must be very confusing for you," he sighed and motioned before him. "Let me show you to the library. But would you mind if I stayed with you? There are some books there that have nasty curses on them and I wouldn't like to see you harmed because of them." Kaila nodded her approval and was lead to the library. After asking if it was alright for her to take some of the books back to her room, she grabbed books that informed her of modern affairs, and Hogwarts, A History as she figured she would be able to find out a great deal by reading about the school she was to attend. Once she had finished she thanked Remus for his aid and made her way back to the room she had been given.

"I'll come and fetch you when it's time for dinner," Remus informed her and watched her hurry off to her room.

A soft smile graced her lips as she stared at the door for a moment. Madam Seer's gift was invaluable as it had enabled her to bring her tent and her animals to the room she was housed in. The weavings she had done made the room's environment similar to that of her home of Allamut and she felt peace there. Quickly slipping in, she greeted a happy Upe and an agitated Maa'et. "As Madam Seer said, they kidnapped me," she informed the animals, tears already pooling her in her eyes. "I miss mother and father so much." The strain of her others and of being so far away from her loved ones finally caught up with the princess and she fell onto her bed sobbing. She was hundreds of miles from home and did not know if her father and mother were well or not. Inside her mind, her others fell quite as she cried as they themselves knew; this was not going to be easy. For any of them.

**A/N:** Thank you to **Teufel1987** for being an editor.

Now for my rant. To the anonymous person who reviewed my first chapter. If an individual hundreds of years old wishes to call Dumbledore, Bumblebee and be slightly childish it does not reflect childishly on the writer! In fact it is uses and character design which you seem to know nothing about. Godric is tired of the man and it reflects in how he speaks of him. Also, Godric and the others know each other very well so they may act childish around each other. Don't like it? BUG OFF! Sorry for the rant to the rest of my readers. I dislike people, who read one chapter, decide the writer is childish due to how a character behaves, and hates it. So as I said, forgive me for my rant.

I prefer honest, corrective, and helpful reviews. I love reviewers who decide they like my story, as well as the ones that help me make the story better, fuller. Please honor me with those reviews.


End file.
